1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for directly storing a print file or the like in a hard disk drive (HDD) provided in a printer or an image input and output device of a multifunction peripheral (MFP), such as a printer having a copy function and a scanner function.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for directly storing a scan image input by an image input unit, a print file printed by an image output unit, a print file transmitted through, for example, PictBridge® to the image output unit, a print file received from a medium, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case of printing data included in a Web page that has been printed before, it is necessary to start a personal computer (PC) and display the intended Web page. Thus, it takes a large amount of time to print the data. In addition, in a case where the Web page has been updated or the Web page does not exist any more, repeat printing becomes impossible. Moreover, in a case where image correction and printing are performed using application software, a printer driver, or the like, it is difficult to reproduce the settings.
In the case of an inexpensive inkjet MFP, for example, a PC performs image processing to obtain data comprehensible by the MFP, and the PC transmits the obtained print data to the MFP.
In a case where printing is performed only by an MFP, the MFP directly converts an image file in a joint photographic experts group (JPEG) format or the like into data that can be comprehended by the MFP and then performs printing. In recent years, HDDs have been very inexpensive and have been provided in hard disk/digital versatile disc (HD/DVD) recorders, cellular phones, or music playing devices.
Thus, an MFP provided with an HDD can be used not only for storing an image taken or scanned and read by a digital camera but also for storing an image-processed print file that has been printed before and using the print file again to print the image. Moreover, such an MFP can store and organize input image files and search for a desired file.
Various MFPs have insertion slots into which various media, such as CompactFlash®, an SD card, and the like, are to be inserted. A user of an MFP designates, on an operation panel of the MFP, an image stored in a medium and performs desired print settings while looking at a liquid crystal screen of the MFP. Then, print processing is performed. The same applies to a case where copying is performed only by the MFP.
In contrast, in the case of storing a print file, a Windows® printer driver or the like assigns a print port for the print file and the print file is stored in a PC.
Regarding HDDs provided in expensive copying machines, a technology in which a PostScript file from a PC is stored in an HDD and in which a copying machine performs image processing at high speed and then performs printing has been known. In addition, a technology for causing such a PostScript file to be maintained in the HDD so that repeat printing can be performed has been available.
As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-014797, a technology for performing a plurality of types of finishing on a single piece of print data so that two types of printing (1-up printing and N-up printing) can be performed has been known.
In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-029942, a technology for processing a single piece of print data using a plurality of media so that two types of printing (overhead-projector (OHP) printing and normal-paper printing) can be performed has been known.
In the case of an HDD provided in an expensive copying machine, a PostScript file from a PC may be stored in the HDD, and repeat printing may be performed using the PostScript file stored in the HDD. Now, application of this method to an inkjet MFP or the like that does not have a function of converting a PostScript file into a print file that can be printed will be considered.
In order to print an input image in a JPEG format or the like stored in an HDD provided in an MFP, the input image is converted into RGB 8-bit data, and the RGB 8-bit data is color-converted into CMYK 8-bit data. The CMYK 8-bit data is quantized (including error diffusion and dithering) into CMYK 1-bit data. It is necessary to perform compression processing and add a command regarding printing to the compressed CMYK 1-bit data.
In a case where the above-described image processing is performed by an MFP itself, which performs the processing slowly compared with an expensive copying machine, it takes a longer time to complete the image processing and printing cannot thus be performed quickly.
Although data immediately previous to becoming a print file (that is, non-compressed RGB 8-bit data) may be stored in an HDD of an MFP, storing such data causes an increase in the amount of stored data.
As described above, storing a generated print file in an HDD of an MFP so that repeat printing can be performed achieves increases in speed and operability. However, in a case where print file generation data supports only a particular print condition, a desired print result may not be achieved. Furthermore, repeat printing itself may not be performed.
For example, in the case of performing printing and then generating a print file, if printing is performed only using color (CMY) ink as a countermeasure for an emergency, such as shortage of black ink, even when a cartridge of black ink is loaded into the MFP and repeat printing is performed, printing is performed only using color (CMY) ink. In this case, character strings in a document or the like are not formed of black ink but are formed of superimposition of CMY ink. Thus, printing quality is deteriorated, and ink consumption is increased.
In addition, in the case of shortage of a high-quality medium, such as professional photo paper, if a user wants to perform provisional printing using normal paper and then to perform printing using professional photo paper, the user needs to restart a PC to perform driver settings appropriate for professional photo paper so that printing using professional photo paper can be performed.
If a user has an inkjet postcard, an inkjet glossy postcard, a professional photo postcard, a photo glossy postcard, or a high-grade coated postcard, a print file is stored in an HDD of an MFP. However, if, after that, the user recognizes that the user does not have an inkjet postcard, an inkjet glossy postcard, a professional photo postcard, a photo glossy postcard, or a high-grade coated postcard, the user needs to restart a PC to perform driver settings appropriate for a normal postcard so that printing using a normal postcard can be performed.
In both the technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-014797 and 2003-029942, a print file is not stored in an HDD and two types of printing are performed in accordance with a single print command. Thus, repeat printing only by an MFP cannot be performed.